ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Showdown!
"The Ultimate Showdown!" is the first Ray 10 Movie. It's also the season 1 finale. Plot Ray is walking in the street. He has a flashback about Bozo's plan to destroy Ray. Suddenly, a guy stops him: Dan: Hey! Ray: Umm...Hi! Who are you? Dan: I'm Dan Tennyson, the Omnitrix wielder. Ray: Huh? It's the same with the Hovertrix? Dan: Hovertrix? Ray: Yea (shows the Hovertrix). I can transform into 10 aliens with it. Dan: Really? Me too! Ray: Cool! But why are you here anyways? Dan: I heard about a war on Mars 2.0 and I'm here to help. Ray: Help who? Dan: I don't know. I heard it's an human. Ray: That's me! Dan: You are kidding me! Ray: No, it's real! Dan: By the way, show me one of your aliens! Ray transforms into Bricheta Dan: Wow. A fire one. I have one too! (transforms) Eruption! Ray: Cool! Both detransform Ray: Let's go to my place Dan: OK! At Ray's house: Shane: Hi, Ray! Who is this guy? Ray: It's Dan. He came here to help me against Bozo Dan: Hi! Shane: Hi Dan! (whisperind to Ray) What he can do? Ray: He have an Omnitrix Shane: Omni-what? Dan: Omnitrix. It allows me to transform into 10 aliens. Shane: Like the Hovertrix. Dan: Yes. Like the Hovertrix An Android appeared from the celling: Shane: Damn. They destroyed the roof again On Android's skin appeared Bozo Bozo: Hello, Mr. Airwalker. It's the time. We will battle tonight on Mars 2.0. If you don't come, we will invade Earth and we will kill every human until I find you. The Android left the house Shane: What do we do now? Ray: We need to fight. If we don't, Bozo will kill all the humans. Dan: So, how do we reach there? Ray and Shane in the same time: We go into the Intergalactic Station. Later into the Intergalactic Station: Everyone: Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray: Thank you guys. I will do everything I can. Shane: Me too. In a corner: Decibel: I think he is... Vorkus: Okay... I will scan him Vorkus scans Ray: Ray: Hey! What's that? Who are they? A firron: Probably one of Bozo's minions Decibel: NO! Vorkus: Excuse me, are you Raymond Mark Airwalker? Ray: Yea. You can call me Ray Decibel: Okay, "Ray" Ray: But who are you guys. I haven't saw this species yet. Vorkus: I am Vorkus, a Gourmand, and he is Decibel, an evolved Sonorsian. Ray: O...kay... Shane, laughing :Gourmand? Hey, shorty, are you hungry? Vorkus: Don't call me shorty!!! Shane: Or what. You will eat me? Vorkus: Okay, you wanted it... Shane and Vorkus started to fight, but Ray and Decibel stopped them: Ray: Shane, stop! Decibel: Vorkus, are you crazy? Shane and Vorkus: Let me destroy him! Dan: STOP! We're here with a goal Ray: Yea, we're here to fight Bozo before it's too late! Vorkus: Hey, are you fighting Bozo? Shane: Yea Decibel: We're here for the same thing! Dan: Wow, cool! Wanna help us? Decibel: Sure! They jumped into the train and got to Mars 2.0. There, Ray's allies were waiting: Bingus: Finnaly! Bozo is ready to destroy Earth! Ray: What? Teningurs: Yes. He wants to go on Earth if you don't come here Dan: We know that. Creatorsapiens: Who are they? Shane: Oh, he is Dan. He posses the Omnitrix. He is Decibel, an evolved Sonorsian and he is Vorkus, a "shorty" gourmand who... Ray: STOP IT! Shane: Okay, okay. Luckzeros: Let's go and fight with Bozo!!! Everyone: Yea. Let's stop the barrbarism which he started! They went on the battle front. Bozo and his army was waiting for him. Bozo: Finnaly. You came to see your and your friends death! Dan: Not so fast! (transforms) Riff Raff! The battle started. User:Dan Tennyson used Riff Raff and destroyed some of Bozo's robots. Decibel shooted with his sonic discs and Shane used his Energy blaster and shooted in the Kanons. Ray, as The Mighty was fighting with Bozo and all the rest were fighting with the Robots and with the Lunchtimes. Some clonos appeared. Dan: Leave them to me! (transforms) Cheesewheel! With Cheesewheel, Dan destroyed some clonos. Suddenly, a Lunchtime appeared and bited Dan. The Lunchtime thought that Cheesewheel is a food and not an alien. Dan was detransformed. '' Shane: Ray!!! Ray: What? Shane: Dan was hit! ''While Ray wasn't attentive, Bozo hit him. Ray: Ouch, that hurt... Wait! Dan! Ray saw Dan prostrate: Ray: God-damn it ! Wait, (transforms) Ganbot! Ray heals Dan Ray: Okay, you must be alright. How do you feel? Dan: Better. Ray: That's good. Can you fight? Dan: No. Sorry. Ray: No problem. Actually you came here to help me. I didn't called you to help me. And: Sorry for intrerupping you, guys, but we have some problems. Ray: That's right. Dan, you need to go back on Earth. Bingus! A Bingu: Yes Ray: Teleport Dan back on Earth. The Bingu teleported Dan. Ray: And, you need some help? And: Well, I'm glad that you saw that. Both transformed. Ray transformed into Naturall and And into The Red Guy. Ray: Who's that? And: It's the Red Guy Ray: What can he do? And: He's some type of superhero. Ray: Cool! After Ray helped And, he went to Shane Ray: How's goin' ,bro? Shane: Cool! Where is Dan? Ray: He was sent on Earth. (transformed into Bricheta and burned the robots) Shane: Thanks. Ray No problem! Ray went to Vorkus and Decibel: Ray: It's everything alright? Decibel: Yes. We beat them easily. Ray: I'm glad that you said that After some epic battles, only Bozo remained: Ray: Now it's just you and me... Bozo: Okay, Airwalker, let's see your skills.(his battle suit appeared) Ray: (transform) Phenomeon! He made a rain which rust Bozo's battle suit Ray: This is the end, Bozo. I repeat, THE END (transformed into Dragon and burned Bozo) Bozo: Okay, I retreat. Please... Ray: Not so fast (transforms) Gigant X (throwed Bozo outer space). (detransform) I thnk we won! Ray's army: Hooray! Later, in the Intergalactic Station: Ray: Bad news guys... Haha, i am joking. We won! Everyone: Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray! Mike: Are you glad to see me? Ray: Mike! Where have you been? Mike: A sciencist kidnapped me. It was really cool to work with him. Ray: I have a gift for you. (shows the Hovertrix) You can take it back. Mike: WHAAT? Ray: I destroyed Bozo. Now the world is saved Mike: Okay, I'll take it...but I will work at it. Shane: That's Mike which I know! THE END!!! Characters *Ray *And *Shane *Mike *Dan *Vorkus *Decibel *Bingus *Teningurs *Firrons *Luckzero *Creatorsapiens *Sfera-like Species Aliens used *Bricheta (x2) *Eruption (by Dan) *Riff Raff (by Dan) *The Mighty *Cheesewheel (by Dan) *Ganbot *Naturall *The Red Guy (by And) *Phenomeon *Dragon *Gigant X Villains *Bozo *Bozo's robots *Kanons *Lunchtimes *Clonos(species) Category:Ray 10 Category:Movies Category:Ray 10 Movies Category:Season Finales Category:Specials